Un million de mensonges
by Iahmes
Summary: Norvège est retrouvé par Danemark, dans la forêt, gravement blessé. Depuis, celui-ci se comporte bizarrement comme si il cachait quelque chose. Pourquoi? Que cache t-il? Que s'est-il passé dans la forêt? Danemark se pose lui aussi ces questions et va tenter de raisonner son amour. Inspiré d'un comic Youtube.
1. Prologue - La promesse de Dan

Des millions de mensonges

 _Les jours heureux ne durent pas éternellement_

 **PROLOGUE**

 **La promesse de Dan**

 _Quelque part dans la forêt_

Adossé contre un arbre je serre mon bras blessé, j'ai une profonde entaille près de l'épaule, je sens le sang qui s'écoule de la blessure. Je suis recouvert de sang du mien en grande partie, mais aussi des autres que j'ai du affronter avant de m'enfuir et finir presque mourant contre cet arbre, au beau milieu de nulle part.

« Tout est fini », me dis-je. Je jette un rapide regard autour moi, je remarque que tout le monde est parti. Je m'aperçois que la douleur de la blessure, me fais voir flou la forêt qui m'entoure. Je suis tellement épuisé que je bascule sur la droite, en tombant j'aperçois l'immense tâche de sang que je laissais sur l'arbre. « Je ne peux plus bouger », impossible de faire le moindre mouvement. Je parvenais tout de même à chuchoter, ce que je pensais être mes derniers mots :

-Est-ce que je vais vraiment mourir comme ça ?

« C'est ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit ». Pendant ce temps, le monde n'était devenu que des choses sans contour, sans ombre, sans silhouette. Maintenant le monde était d'une seule couleur uniforme blanc, je ne sentais plus mon corps comme si je n'étais qu'un esprit sans enveloppe matérielle. Je ne vis rien, je n'entendit rien, je ne sentis rien.

Miraculeusement, j'entendis un murmure qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant, le murmure s'amplifie pour devenir une voix qui m'appelait. Une voix indistincte, lointaine et qui pourtant paraissait si près.

-Nor ! Nor ! Nor ! Nor ! Disait la voix.

Puis, je sentis un contact qui me rappela que je n'étais pas encore mort. Un contact aussi faible que le frôlement d'un fantôme, mais aussi poignardant qu'une morsure. Ce simple sentiment me ramena complètement à la réalité. Dans mon champ de vision apparut le torse de Danemark, habillé de son éternelle cravate noir, sa chemise rouge et son grand manteau noir. J'agrandis les yeux de surprise, mais aussi pour pouvoir le voir entièrement.

-NOR! NOR ! NOR ! Est-ce que ça va ?! Criait-il.

Sa main était en train de remuer mon épaule, son premier contact m'avait mis sur le dos. « Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? », malgré mon grand étonnement je prononçais, faiblement, le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit.

-An...ko… ? Ma parole n'était qu'un simple murmure.

-Je t'ai cherché partout. Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu es parti si soudainement, j'étais tellement inquiet. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, tu es vraiment mal en point, Nor. Je suis désolé.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en se calmant. « Pourquoi est-ce que Anko s'excuse ? Et pourquoi il semble sur le point de pleurer ? » En effet, ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Je me rendis compte que j'étais important pour lui. « Il y a tellement de chose que j'aimerais dire mais rien ne sort », pourquoi est-ce que je pense ça ?

-Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt. Reprends t-il en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

« Et dire que je pensais qu'il serait toujours ennuyant. Étrange. Je me sens mieux pour je ne sais quelles raisons. ». A mon tour, je l'enlace avec mes mains taché de sang.

-Pour l'instant, je serais le seul qui te protégerai. Continue t-il. Je sens dans sa voix qu'il peinait à retenir ses larmes.

Après un bon moment il desserra son étreinte, je revis enfin son visage il était couvert d'égratignures et ses yeux bleus étaient humides.

-Je ne veux plus jamais te voir comme ça. Je te protégerai. Dit-il en me regardant tendrement.

Et comme si je n'avais jamais dit des choses comme _Anko, tu es ennuyant_ , _Anko, tu es inutile_ ou _Je serais mieux seul._ Même quand je ne peux plus dire ce genre de choses.

-Je suis content que tu sois venu. Finis-je par dire.

C'était la première fois qu'un menteur de mon espèce disait la vérité.

 _Un premier mensonge conduit à un second mensonge qui conduit à un troisième mensonge… Bientôt tout devient des millions de mensonges._


	2. Le dîner

**CHAPITRE 1**

 **Le dîner**

« Les jours heureux ne dureront pas éternellement ».

Quelques semaines après l'incident et la promesse de Dan, je me sentais mieux, le temps avait guéri mes blessures physiques mais pas celles que j'avais sur la conscience. Je portai un gilet sans manche, par dessus une chemise blanche et un nœud long, de couleur foncé, se trouvait autour de mon cou.

-Hey ! Nor ! Ice ! Le dîner est prêt ! Entendis-je Dan, criait depuis l'escalier.

Je regardai la fenêtre, mais mon esprit était ailleurs. « Aujourd'hui sera le dernier. Ça va aller. J'ai pris ma décision ». Je me murmuré _Ça va aller_ , le temps que je traverse la distance qui séparer la fenêtre de la porte. Puis je quittai la grande chambre, que je partageai avec mon frère, descendis l'escalier parti rejoindre mes deux compères pour le dîner.

-...Même comme ça, il n'y a pas moyen qu'on accepte ça. Enfin même si on le faisait, ce n'est pas comme si on en profitait ou quoi que ce soit. Hey Ice ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

-Je sais pas, me demande pas.

Moi qui voulais passer un repas tranquillement, c'est raté. Dan n'arrête pas de parler depuis le début du repas, et voilà qu'il me pose des questions.

- _Me demande pas_ … Bon sang ! Est-ce que tu as essayé de ne pas être aussi frigide ?

-Le dîner n'est pas un moment fait pour discuter. Baka !

-Ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois parler tout le temps et ne pas manger.

« Idiot, c'est ce que tu es en train de faire depuis le début du dîner. »

-Pas vrai, Nor ?

« Et voilà, change de sujet et fais toi épaulé par Nor. Tu verras qu'il t'enverra balader comme toujours », mais à ma grande surprise il ne répondit pas, il avait les yeux fixés dans le vague. Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis que l'on s'était mis à table, assis à côté de moi encore plus mystérieux et silencieux que d'habitude.

-Nor ? Nor ? Est-ce que tu m'entends, Nor ? Insista Danemark.

Puis le concerné releva la tête, conscient qu'on l'interpellait.

-Oh… Désolé, je n'écoutais pas du tout.

-Tu as agi bizarrement toute la journée, Nor. Tu ne dis pas grand-chose d'habitude mais là t'es à côté de la plaque, aujourd'hui. Tu ne penses pas Ice ?

-Je sais pas, arrête de me poser des questions.

Mais maintenant que Dan en faisait la remarque, c'est vrai que Nor avait semblé préoccupé toute la journée. Il était resté un bon moment dans notre chambre, à regarder le vide. Tel que je le connaissais, il réfléchissais à quelque chose qui lui posait problème quand il agissait comme ça.

-Quelque chose te tracasse ? Demanda Dan.

Nor regardait son assiette, tristement. Je ne savais pas précisément à quoi il pensait mais j'étais sûr que c'était une affaire compliqué qui ne lui plaisait, et qui dessinait sur son visage un air triste et désolé.

-Je ferais de mon mieux pour t'aider, alors tu peux tout me dire. Comme je suis le grand frè…

-La ferme, Anko. Trancha Nor. Il n'y a rien qui me tracasse. Je parlais juste à mes fées, comme d'habitude.

Même si il affirmait que tout allait bien, je savais que Nor n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. Je préféra fermer les yeux sur mes inquiétudes, et je choisi l'option de la fuite.

-Merci pour le dîner, je vais retourner dans ma chambre maintenant.

-Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas fini, mais… Dit Dan en essayant de me retenir.

Pendant que je me levais et sortais de la salle à manger, je sentais le regard morne de Nor sur moi. Je sentais qu'il avait envie de dire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Quelque chose que j'allais regretter.

-Attends, Ice. Se lança t-il.

-… Quoi ?

« Que me veut-on encore ? », pensais-je en me retournant.

-Onii-chan.

-HEIN?!

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de demander quelque chose comme ça maintenant ?! JE LE FERAI PAS !

-Juste une fois ne va pas te tuer. Onii-chan.

-Attends une minute ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça tout un coup ?! JE LE DIRAI PAS !

-HAHAHA ! Une ou deux fois serait bien. Tu disais _Onii-chan_ à tout bout de champ, quand tu étais petit. Se mit à rire Dan.

-LA FERME ! JE VEUX PAS ! Dis-je en frappant violemment la table.

-Ice… S'il te plait. Intervint Nor.

Encore en colère, je me retourna vers lui. Il me fixa avec un air implorant et sincère que je ne lui connaissais pas. On aurait dit que c'était la dernière fois qu'on se voyait, et qu'il voulait que je le rende heureux une dernière fois. C'était mon impression, à l'heure actuelle.

Devant cette nouvelle face mise à découvert, je ne pus résister et malgré moi je prononçais ce que je ne voulais pas dire, depuis longtemps.

-O... Onii-chan.

Je me sentis rougir de honte.

-Comme je le pensais, jouer la comédie est le meilleur moyen d'obtenir ce qu'on veut. Dit-il en détournant le regard vers le bas.

-QUOI ?! ARGH ! JE LE DIRAI PLUS JAMAIS !

Je parti précipitamment, rougissant de plus belle. « Il s'est servi de moi ! Quel enfoiré ! Il m'a fait passé pour un imbécile ». Mais je ne pus aller à ma chambre, je m'appuya contre le mur et écouta la conversation entre Danemark, mort de rire, et mon _Onii-chan._

-Je me demande pourquoi il est si susceptible avec ça, il était plus ouvert quand il était enfant. Tu ne penses pas ?

-La faute à qui ?

-Ice n'a toujours pas grandi. HAHAHA ! A mes yeux, c'est toujours un petit voyou.

-La ferme…

Alors que la conversation se finissait, je repensais à ce que Nor m'avait demandé et surtout à son regard inhabituellement sensible. « Pourquoi m'as t-il demandé ça à ce moment précis ? Je… ne comprends pas ».

Si j'avais su, si j'avais compris, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.


	3. Pourquoi tu fais ça?

**CHAPITRE 2**

 **Pourquoi tu fait ça ?**

-Bien

Je me regardais, à présent, dans le miroir. Je m'étais changé entre temps et avais revêtis mes vêtements habituels, mes habits de marin bleu foncé avec le bonnet. J'étais prêt à exécuter mon plan, mais il me fallait faire une dernière petite chose. Je m'approchais de Ice, il dormait profondément et paisiblement, j'effleurais ces cheveux argentés en lui chuchotant.

-Ice… Au revoir.

Sur ces adieux je m'éclipsais sans aucun bruit, sans croiser nulle ombre. Je me retrouvais dans la cour arrière, le meilleur endroit pour fuir sans que personne ne me voit… Ce que je croyais.

En me retournant, j'eus une vague d'angoisse et de surprise, « je n'avais pas prévu cela ». Je me trouvais face à Dan, à seulement quelques mètres de moi, il semblait sûr de lui et déterminé à régler ses comptes avec moi.

-An...ko… Dis-je sous l'effet de la surprise. Tu es encore debout à cette heure ci ?

-Où est ce que tu vas si tard dans la nuit ? Répondit-il avec un froid qui tranchait avec son air habituellement si enthousiaste.

-Nulle part en particulier. J'ai juste certaines choses à vérifier.

Je détourna les yeux je ne pouvais soutenir son regard glacial, il me renvoyait ma culpabilité comme un miroir.

-Tu mens !

« Il avait découvert, il l'avait sentie », son affirmation me fit frissonner.

-Tu as agit bizarrement toute la journée. Et maintenant quelque chose comme ça arrive… Je te le demande, où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Bouge de mon chemin.

-Hors de question, je n'irai nulle part.

-Dégage.

Cela ne servait à rien, nous étions aussi déterminé l'un que l'autre. Au fond de moi, j'essayais de me rassurer et de garder mon calme, mais je savais que je n'étais pas tellement sûr de moi, pas autant que Dan. « C'est moi qui aurait le dernier mot ». Je fis un pas en avant, pour partir, quand Dan se jeta sur moi et me pris par les épaules.

-NON ! POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ÇA, NOR ?!

Je détournai une fois de plus le regard. C'est insoutenable de regarder dans les yeux, quelqu'un qui nous est cher, sans se sentir coupable de son acte.

-J'en ai marre d'être ici… C'est tout…

C'est tout ce que je pus répondre.

-Et Ice ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui arriver, Nor… ?

-Ice sera bien seul. Il est assez grand pour s'occuper de lui, même si je ne suis pas là.

-Nor… Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça va ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment…

« Ce que je veux », je suppose que c'est ça qu'il a voulu dire. Je ne lui laissai pas finir sa phrase, je le dépassa en le frôlant. Je pense que sous le choc de mon déplacement, qui se traduisait par un _oui,_ il ne finit pas sa phrase. Mais pour répondre à sa question muette, non ça ne me plaisait de le laisser derrière moi.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas partir comme ça ! JE NE LE PERMETTRAIS PAS !

J'avais à peine fait quelques pas, qu'il me pris par le bras d'une main et de l'autre me maintenait le menton. Se jetant ainsi sur moi, il m'embrassa fougueusement. Je rougissait subitement, je m'abandonnais un moment à son baiser, me disant qu'après tout je pourrais rester.

Mais les circonstances actuelles, ne me le permettaient pas. J'essayai alors de me dégager de son emprise, mais la main sous mon menton, me tenait si fortement que je ne pus que reculer que de quelques centimètres. J'insistais et protestais, tout en rougissant, mais sa main droite me tenait trop fermement tandis que de l'autre, il m'attirait vers lui.

Il me lâcha enfin, une fois décollés je repris mon sérieux et cessa de rougir. Nous nous essuyâmes tout deux nos bouches, car en voulant reculer on s'était un peu bavé dessus.

-Arrête ça. Même si tu fais ça, j'ai pris ma décision.

C'est vrai que pendant un moment, mes sentiments l'avaient emporté sur la raison. Mais les deux ne pouvaient coexister ensemble, je le savais, c'était déchirant de partir loin de lui après cette preuve d'amour appuyée, c'est vrai qu'au fond il était important pour moi. J'allais partir parce que je le devais, je ne voulais pas le quitter, mais mon choix était fait.

Je le dépassais à nouveau, mais en baissant la tête cette fois-ci. Comment regarder quelqu'un qui vous a embrassé, puis le quitter la minute qui suit, sans ressentir de la culpabilité ? La culpabilité, l'angoisse, la tristesse, le regret… Tout cela faisait flancher ma détermination.

-C'est trop tard… Ça ne changera rien. Dis-je, plus pour me rassurer de mes intentions que pour lui.

-Peu importe si tu as décidé de partir. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te faire rester.

Cette dernière phrase m'arrêta net. Je savais que Dan serait réellement capable de tout, surtout si ça me concernait. Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air et il pouvait très bien agir par la violence, mais je savais qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de porter réellement la main sur moi.

Il ne pouvait pas me frapper, mais il m'attrapa par le poignet fermement, de sorte à ce que je ne puisse m'échapper, et me força à le suivre.

-Anko ? Attends… Arrête ! Tu me fais mal ! Laisse moi partir !

Mais il ne répondit pas, il avançait déterminer à m'emmener je ne sais où. Je sentais par son silence, sa force, sa poigne et sa démarche rapide que c'était aussi dur pour lui de me retenir aussi violemment, que pour moi de partir.

-Anko ! Anko !

Mes appels ne changèrent rien, il m'amena jusqu'à la petite grange au fond du jardin. Arrivait devant, il ouvrit la porte avec une telle violence, qui trahissait sa colère et le regret de son action. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état là, lui qui d'habitude joue l'imbécile. Il me jeta violemment dans la grange, j'atterris brutalement sur la paille en criant de douleur.

-Même si tu changeais d'avis, je ne te laisserais pas sortir. Tu ne sortiras JAMAIS D'ICI !

Ces derniers mots laissaient entendre des larmes étouffées. Il ferma la porte aussitôt qu'il eu fini sa phrase.

-An… Attends !

Je me levais et alla à la porte, il l'avait verrouillé bien sûr. Alors je me mis à cogner de toutes mes forces contre celle-ci, pour sortir de la prison qu'il m'avait attribué.

-Anko ! Laisses moi sortir ! Anko ! Laisses moi sortir ! ANKO ! ANKO !

Je le sentis s'appuyer contre la porte, puis plus rien cela ne servait plus à rien de frapper la porte, il était parti.

« Putain. Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? L'enfermait ainsi… Pourquoi m'oblige tu à faire ça ? Pourquoi tu me pousses dans mes derniers retranchements ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais partir, Nor? »

-Quel idiot.

Bien sûr que Dan n'allait pas gober tout ça aussi facilement. Quel imbécile j'ai été de croire ça. « J'aurai dû le voir venir, j'ai encore menti. Pourtant ça me fait peur. Au fond je savais que ça allait se finir comme ça… Maintenant j'y suis. Et je ne peux pas me le pardonner. »

-Je suis… Un menteur.

Malgré la situation, je me surpris à m'allonger sur la paille et je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte. Pendant que je dormais, des souvenirs affluèrent et vinrent ponctuer mon sommeil.

 _Nous étions près d'un reste de champ de bataille. Dan et moi venions de perdre, une fois de plus, une bataille. Cet imbécile avait foncé tête baissé dans la bagarre, sans réfléchir bien évidemment, et le voilà couvert de blessures que je devais soigner._

 _-Aïe !_

 _-Si tu sais dès le début que tu vas perdre, ne te lance pas dans une bataille._

 _-Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, ils ont dit que tu ressemblais à une fille._

 _-Et tu t'es battu à cause de ça ?_

 _Son idiotie me surprendra toujours. Je serrai très fort le bandage de son bras, pour le punir d'avoir agi aussi bêtement._

 _-Bien sûr ! Parce que je suis le grand fr-... AÏE AÏE AÏE AÏE AÏE !_

 _-C'est fini._

 _-Un grand merci, comme d'habitude. Dit-il en me faisant un bisou sur la joue._

 _Je lui répondis avec mon poing dans la sienne._

 _-Anko, tu es ennuyant._

 _-Aïe !_

 _-Tu te mets en colère si facilement. HAHAHAHA !_

 _-La ferme._

Le rêve s'arrêta là, j'ouvris les yeux et constata que des rayons entraient par la fenêtre, « c'est déjà le matin. » Je repensais à mon rêve, _Un grand merci, comme d'habitude_ , avait dit Dan. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai rêvé de ça dans un moment pareil ? » Je m'allongeais dans la paille, les bras sur mes yeux. « Ce n'était pas le meilleur des rêves ».


	4. Une petite visite à grande ampleur

**CHAPITRE 3**

 **Une petite visite à grande ampleur**

 _-Au revoir, Ice._

 _Puis Nor s'éloigna dans l'obscurité._

-NOR ?!

Je m'étais réveillé en sursaut et en nage, j'étais assis dans mon lit. « Un rêve… Pourquoi est-ce que je… Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ». Avec les événements et mes impressions de la veille, j'avais l'impression que mon rêve était prémonitoire.

-Nor… Hein ?

Je me retournais vers le lit de mon frère et vis qu'il était vide et déjà fait. Tout cela ne faisait qu'augmenter mon inquiétude, comme quoi il était réellement parti.

-Oh… Il est déjà levé. Dis-je pour me conforter que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Je m'habillai et descendis l'escalier pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Un calme étrange régnait dans la maison, comme si une personne importante manquait à l'appel.

-Nor ? Dis-je en ouvrant la porte de la salle à manger, pensant le trouver derrière celle-ci. Hein ? Dan…

Il était assis à la table, vide. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vague mais il affichait un air grave et sérieux, et surtout une étincelle froide et dure animait ces yeux. Il donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait frapper n'importe qui l'énervé.

-Où est Nor ? Est-ce que tu sais où il est parti ?

-Je m'en fous. Répondit-il froidement du tac au tac.

Je ne reconnaissais pas le Dan que j'avais devant moi. Il était devenu très froid et le ton de sa voix laissé entendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose hier soir, et je savais que cela avait un rapport avec Nor. « Mes impressions ne peuvent pas être vraies... »

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ?

-… Il s'est faufilé dehors. La nuit dernière, il a essayé de partir.

« Impossible ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai ?! » et pourtant si ça l'était bel et bien.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Ne me dis pas qu'il est parti comme ça ?!

J'avais un très faible espoir pour que Dan dise non et qu'il avait préféré rester, mais je savais qu'il y avait trop peu de chances que cela ait été comme ça. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir retenir mes larmes quand elles viendront.

-… Je l'ai enfermé. Murmura Dan en baissant la tête dans ses mains, pour cacher ses yeux et sa culpabilité. Il n'est pas parti, je l'ai enfermé.

-Im… possible

A ce moment là, j'eus peur de Dan. Il avait enfermé Nor pour l'empêcher de partir, il avait enfermé une personne très chère à ses yeux, pour l'a retenir de fuir. Il était réellement capable de tout, même de ça. Il me donna la chair de poule.

Malgré ma peur, je partis précipitamment vers la porte. Je voulais voir Nor, je voulais voir mon frère. Sous mon geste, Dan se leva d'un coup de sa chaise.

-Ice ! N'y vas pas ! Pas maintenant.

Il m'attrapa par le bras, je le repoussai brutalement sous l'effet de la colère et du désespoir.

-Lâche-moi ! Rien de ce que tu racontes n'a de sens ! Je veux parler à Nor !

C'est vrai, je ne voulais pas croire à un mot de ce cauchemar devenu réalité. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, rien que d'y penser.

-BOUCLE LA !

Il me repoussa contre le mur et mis ses mains contre celui-ci pour m'empêcher de partir rejoindre Nor. J'essayai d'affronter son regard, en essayant de paraître sûr de moi. Il me dépassai facilement d'une bonne tête et il était à présent penché sur moi. Cette sensation de supériorité physique ne m'aida pas à me conforter dans mon regard, il était encore plus impressionnant.

-Ferme là et écoute ce que j'ai à dire ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ?

Son sérieux m'impressionnait, lui aussi. Je détournai le regard ne sachant que dire, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que j'avais renoncé à mon intention d'aller voir Nor.

-… Tu es un idiot. Finis-je par dire. Ne me donne pas d'ordre.

Je me dégageai du mur et me dirigeai vers la porte, bien décidé à voir Nor.

Mais je m'arrêtai net en voyant qu'il se trouvait dans l'antre de la porte ouverte. Un grand jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu-vert, il portait un long manteau bleu foncé, un haut chapeau assorti au manteau et des lunettes. Derrière lui se tenait un autre jeune homme, plus petit, il portait un uniforme militaire bleu clair avec un béret blanc et un collier en forme de croix. « Suède et Finlande. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? ».

« Qu'est-ce que Fin et Sve font ici ? » Il y a peu de temps, je contrôlais Suède mais plus le temps avançait et moins il m'écoutait, il a finit par quitter la maison avec Finlande. Depuis ce jour, nous sommes dans une situation tendue et voilà qu'il revient à la maison.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Uh uh… On est venu chercher Norvège. Me répondit Fin avec un petit air gêné.

-… Norvège ? C'est donc de ça qu'il s'agissait. Murmurais-je.

Je sentais la colère monter en moi, une colère rouge, un feu ardent qui brûlait, près à sortir. Je ne pouvais pas pardonner ce qu'il avait fait.

-Toi ! Tu as… TU…

Je me jetai sur Suède pour lui décocher un bon coup de poing dans la figure qu'il ne vit pas venir, il tomba à terre sous l'effet de l'élan.

-Su-san ! Cria Fin.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réagir, je le saisis par le col alors qu'il était encore au sol, je vis que je lui avais bien amoché la joue gauche et qu'il saignait un peu de la lèvre. Malgré le fait qu'il s'était pris un coup de poing dans la face, il affichait son air sérieux et insondable.

-Je vois, il ne t'a rien dit. Finit-il par dire.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

« Qu'est-ce que Nor ne m'a pas dit ? »

-Il ne t'as rien dit alors je ne le ferais pas moi non plus. Où est Nor ?

-Nor est… Nor n'est pas ici…

-Où est Nor ?

-Nor est… Je. Dis-je en lâchant Sve.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ? Est-ce que je dois tout lui raconter ? Que j'ai enfermé Nor ? ». Je repensais à ses coups sur la porte et ses cris me suppliant de le laisser sortir. Alors que je pensais à tout ça, la réponse sortit toute seule.

-Je l'ai enfermé.

Suède me regarda avec terreur, il devait me prendre pour un monstre. Mais c'était pourtant bien ce que j'avais fait.

D'un coup, il se leva et me rendit le coup qu'il avait reçu par un autre dans ma face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Dit-il en se jetant sur moi.

Surpris, je reculai en chancelant. Mon nez était en train de saigner mais je n'allais pas le laissé agir sans rien faire en retour. Je lui donna un nouveau coup de poing et nous commençâmes à nous battre à mains nues.

-S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ARRÊTEZ ! Entendis-je crier Fin.

-Vous ne pensez pas que c'est assez ! Renchéris Ice.

Nous nous séparâmes un moment Sve et moi, nous faisions face.

-Nor, il… Est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ? Dis-je essouflé.

Je savais de toute façon qu'il était responsable de la fuite de Nor. Mais est-ce que cela lui avait effleuré l'esprit que cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Nor ?

-Nor, il… ! C'est à cause de ce genre de réactions que tout le monde s'en va ! Cria Sve en parcourant d'un bond la courte distance qui nous séparait.

Il allait me frapper mais je vis le coup venir, j'allais riposter bien plus vite que lui. De loin je vis Fin se cacher les yeux en prévoyance du coup.

-Pourquoi… TU…

Mais je ne peux ni finir ma phrase ni mon geste, mon poing s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Au bord des larmes, je m'effondrai à genoux mettant une main sur mon visage pour empêcher mes larmes de couler. Suède se recula de quelque pas et me regarda avec son air sérieux et froid, toute fois un étincelle de combativité et de colère brillait dans ses yeux, preuve que nous nous étions battus.

-Putain… Putain ! Dis-je en tombant au sol.

« Je n'étais pas allé au bout de mon action, parce que mes émotions avaient été trop fortes et avaient fini par prendre le dessus, me faisant craquer ».

-On s'en va. Dis Sve, à l'intention de Fin, en remettant son chapeau.

-Hein ? Mais Su-san. Essaya de répliquer celui-ci.

-C'est bon, on s'en va.

C'est ainsi que nous quittâmes, Danemark et Islande. Pendant que je commençais à partir, Fin dis poliment au revoir à ceux-ci.

-Su-san, est-ce que ça va vraiment aller ? Me demanda t-il en me rejoignant.

-Oui, ça va aller. Il devrait avoir compris maintenant.

-… Même quand on veut que tout le monde soit heureux… Pourquoi les jours heureux ne peuvent-ils pas durer éternellement ?

Je le regardai et vis qu'il était inquiet et triste, il n'avait jamais aimé se battre mais donc je comprenais sa réaction mais moi non plus ça ne me plaisait pas de me battre contre Dan. « On est obligé de se battre, c'est comme ça. Mais, moi non plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde ne peut pas rester heureux. »

Après que Sve et Fin soit partis je me relevai et rentrai dans la maison avec Ice, entre-temps mon nez avais arrêté de saigner et mon esprit était un peu plus apaisé mais pas calme pour autant. Je pense que Ice avait compris lui aussi, car il me dit.

-Dans un sens, je comprends maintenant. Quand on est assez grand, il y a un jour où l'on doit se débrouiller tout seul. Et ce jour est arrivé.

« Ice, je sais que le départ de Nor t'afflige beaucoup… Mais… Il… Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir ».

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi Nor est parti. Continue t-il. Mais il avait sûrement une bonne raison de ne pas nous prévenir. Personne ne peut m'aider.

-Ice…

-Quand Nor a décidé quelque chose, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de l'arrêter. Nor fera… Nor fera tout son possible pour partir s'il pense que ses raisons sont les bonnes.

Sa courte pause en disait long sur son ressentit actuel. Il était beaucoup plus affecté que je le pensais, le départ de Nor était pour lui comme une déchirure, il en souffrait beaucoup. Pourtant il se retourna vers moi en essayant de paraître neutre, mais ses yeux reflétaient la tristesse et la souffrance qui l'habitait.

-Hahaha ! Je ne peux pas gagner contre toi, Ice. Tu comprends Norvège mieux que moi. Dis-je en riant pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

-C'est juste... parce que nous sommes frères.

C'est vrai qu'à cet instant, je me rendis compte qu'ils se ressemblaient énormément, plus que je le pensais. Ils sont francs et en même temps prêts à garder beaucoup de choses pour eux, mais même physiquement, ils ont les mêmes traits fins, la même forme d' yeux et les mêmes cheveux, seules les couleurs sont différentes.

-La meilleure chose à faire est de le laisser partir, Dan.

-Désolé. Même si je suis le grand frère, je suis un idiot.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je le savais depuis longtemps.

Sa remarque me fit comme un coup de couteau, mais après tout il ressemble à Nor qui me lance aussi ce genre de phrases. Mais je m'en remis vite.

-J'étais comme ça avec Sve, aussi. Avant, je pensais que c'était bien comme ça mais j'avais tort. C'est tout.

Un souvenir de moi et Sve en train de nous battre, lors d'une réunion des Nordiques traversa mon esprit.

-Je ne l'ai réalisé qu'après avoir tout perdu… Qu'après avoir perdu le contrôle. J'étais une horrible personne, et maintenant je répète les mêmes erreurs.

Je me dirigea vers la porte et avant de sortir, je me retourna vers Ice.

-Ice… Merci.

Il semblait gêné et détourna le regard vers le sol mais je ne m'attardai pas, sortir du salon et partir en courant dehors.

Une fois Dan parti, je monta dans ma chambre pris une chaise, la mis en face de mon lit, m'assis dessus en posant la tête sur le lit, les bras croisés dessus aussi.

-Ha… Bon sang.

Je vis Puffin sortir de dessous le lit, il était resté là toute la journée calmement, probablement qu'il dormait pendant que je réglait des problèmes liés à Nor.

-Viens ici, Puffin.

Il voleta pour venir arrivait sur le lit. Je me mis alors à le caresser. Pour essayer de me calmer, souvent ça m'apaiser de le caresser. A ce moment j'en avais vraiment besoin.

-Est-ce que je deviens ennuyant ? Je n'ai pas eu d'expressions bizarres au moins ?

« Je ne peux rien faire. Je savais que ça finirai comme ça ». Je ne savais plus quoi penser, tout ce confondais dans mon esprit. D'un côté, Nor nous quittait personne ne sachant pourquoi, sauf Su et Fin. De l'autre, Dan qui s'énerve vite et qui doit être avec Nor maintenant. Et moi qui doit apprendre à me gérer seul, à commencer par mes émotions fortes.

-Mais… Nor est cruel. Il aurait dû dire quelque chose. Je… Je ne comprends vraiment pas.

Pour me réconforter je me redressa et pris Puffin dans mes bras, le câlinant doucement pour éviter ce que je redoutais. Puis une image m'apparut en tête, à l'époque où je venais de découvrir Nor comme mon grand frère, je lui faisais un câlin et lui pour me répondre m'enlaçais lui aussi avec un air bienveillant et protecteur de grand frère. Je riais en disant ce que je renie maintenant, j'étais heureux, nous étions heureux. Pourquoi cela ne pouvait-il pas durer éternellement ?

Ce que je redoutais arriva enfin, ma vue se brouilla puis je sentis mes joues se mouiller. Je pleurai le départ de Nor, cet abandon avait pour moi l'effet d'une non-preuve d'amour, il m'abandonnait clairement. Pourquoi ? Puis les mots sortirent naturellement, comme à l'époque d'antan sauf que je pleurais ce qui n'était pas le cas avant, puisque j'étais heureux avec Nor.

-Onii-chan…


	5. Révélations

**CHAPITRE 4**

 **Révélations**

Une fois sorti de la maison, je me mis à courir vers le fond du jardin, vers la grange où j'avais enfermé Nor la veille. Il fallait que je lui parle, il fallait que je sache, que je sache la vérité.

-Nor…

Il me fallait savoir, il n'avait plus le droit de me cacher la vérité pas après ce qui s'était passé. Hier, j'étais un peu trop énergétique et je n'ai pas pu le lui demander, j'étais trop en colère. Maintenant, je pense avoir un peu mieux compris la situation, je voudrais savoir maintenant. Je voudrais comprendre plus, je voudrais comprendre Nor.

J'étais assis en train de regarder le mur à l'opposé de la porte, quand j'entendis celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand.

-NOR !

Il n'avait pas réussi à m'enfermer coûte que coûte, je savais qu'il venait me chercher pour me sortir d'ici, c'était facile de prévoir ce qu'il faisait quand on le connaissais bien. Je tourna légèrement la tête pour montrer que j'avais entendu son arrivée.

-Nor… A propos d'avant, je… Commença t-il tout en rentrant dans la grange. J'ai perdu une autre bataille.

« Encore une énième bataille perdu. » pensais-je en riant d'un souffle, il dut l'entendre car il se rattrapa en disant.

-Enfin… Je n'ai pas vraiment perdu ! C'était un match nul.

-Assieds toi.

Je levai la tête, le regardant d'un regard compatissant et mélancolique.

-Je vais soigner tes blessures.

-Oh... D'accord. Dit-il en baissant détournant la tête, il rougissait un peu.

J'avais trouvé une trousse de secours dans la grange, je m'en servis pour soigner Dan.

-AÏE ! Dit-il pendant que je lui appliquer un pansement et de la crème sur sa joue gauche. Il frappe fort quand il veut, Sve ne pardonne pas facilement.

-Ça te servira de leçon, Anko.

-Nor… Je suis désolé... de t'avoir enfermé ici.

Je m'arrêta soudainement de ranger la trousse de secours je lui tournai le dos, je savais qu'il allait dire ça mais ça me surpris tout de même. On y venait enfin, il allait me demander des explications, je ne savais même pas si j'aurais le courage et l'audace de les lui fournir, ça risquerai d'aggraver les conflits.

-J'ai pensé au passé, pendant ce temps là. Il y a tant de souvenirs. Vraiment… Je ne serais pas capable de tous les énumérer… Il y a tant de souvenirs.

L'un d'eux m'apparut en tête, Dan m'enlaçais par derrière pendant que j'essayais de me dégager de son étreinte, gêné de ce geste.

Je m'assis en tailleur et regarda mes mains croisées.

-Mais, bien sûr, tu as toujours été… ennuyant, ennuyant, ennuyant, à tel point que ça en été désespérant. Et c'est... encore le cas.

Je serrai un peu plus les mains, par instinct, pour me rassurer. Ce que j'allais dire m'embarrassai.

-Je ne te déteste pas.

Nous nous regardâmes soudainement, je le regardai de manière neutre, attendant sa réaction mais il me lança un regard surpris et tendre.

-Je ne t'ai jamais… Détesté. Continuais-je.

Il me sourit et m'adressa un regard plein de joie et de tendresse, je pense qu'il attendait ça depuis un moment moi aussi à vrai dire. Je tourna légèrement les yeux sur le côté et souris légèrement.

-C'est tout ce que je voulais dire. Ah...

Il s'approcha de moi en mettant sa main sur ma joue.

-Un grand merci, comme d'habitude. Dit-il en m'embrassa sur la joue.

Je rougis un peu face à cette approche. « Il me ressort ça encore. » Je le repoussa brusquement en plaquant sa tête au sol.

-Tu es ennuyant.

-Désolé. Souffla t-il en se redressant. Tu n'as du tout changé.

Je me baissai le regard, « bien sûr que si j'ai changé, pas comme toi, et je vais te le prouver ».

-...A ce propos.

Je m'avanças très proche de lui en lui mettant une main derrière sa tête et l'autre sur son épaule, il me regarda venir sans bouger, je l'embrassa alors aussi tendrement que je le pouvais. Il accompagna mon baiser, en m'enlaçant comme je le faisais. Je l'aperçus rougir mais je savais comme pour moi que ce baiser nous l'attendions depuis si longtemps, rien avoir avec la veille. Je basculai en arrière et tomba sur le dos, une fois au sol nous nous séparâmes nos lèvres. Il se redressa légèrement et je pus finir ma phrase.

-… Je ne faisais pas ça à l'époque.

-Effectivement. Avoua t-il en tirant un peu sur sa chemise.

Je mis mes mains sur son cou, le ramenant vers moi et l'embrassa de nouveau, avec plus de passion de tendresse. Nous restâmes un bon moment allongé à nous embrasser, puis nous dûmes séparer nos lèvres à contre cœur, nous savions que nous devons aussi prendre des chemins différents. Nous gardâmes un profond silence.

Il s'assit me permettant de me relever, pendant que je remettais mon bonnet il me remis son manteau qu'il avait enlever quand je l'ai soigné.

-… Donc tu vas vraiment partir, je suppose.

« Il a enfin compris. Ça ne sert à rien de me retenir, quand je suis déterminé ».

-C'est quelque chose que j'avais déjà décider de faire.

Je me dirigeas vers la porte, alors que j'avais la main sur la poignée, il m'interpella.

-Tu… Dis toujours ce que tu penses. Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dis cette fois-ci ?

« Je ne peux pas lui dire. Je n'en n'ai pas le courage ni l'audace ». J'ouvris la porte et fit un pas à l'extérieur, quand il essaya désespérément de me retenir. C'était extrêmement dur pour lui de me voir partir sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, surtout après ce qui vient de se passer.

-NOR ! Je… Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment pour te dire ça, mais… Je t'aime, Nor.

Sa déclaration si soudaine me fit sentir encore plus mal que je ne l'étais déjà, c'était tout aussi horrible pour moi de le quitter que lui d'être impuissant face à ça. Je m'arrêta net.

-Maintenant, et après. Toujours. Continu t-il.

« Je le sais ça. Ton amour ne fait plus aucun doute maintenant, je sais que tu m'aimeras quoi qu'il en coûte. Tu es aussi têtu que moi. Mais moi aussi je le suis et pour être honnête… Je t'aime, Dan. Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais un jour l'audace de te le dire avec des mots. Toi tu le fais comme si de rien n'était, tu as beaucoup de courage, tu m'impressionnes une qualité que j'aime beaucoup. Tu es la seule personne que j'admire pour ton courage et ta force. Je te confies, mon petit frère. C'est vraiment horrible ce que je fais, ça me pèsera sur la conscience toute ma vie, la culpabilité ne me quitteras jamais. Mais j'ai mes raisons et je suis bien résolu à le faire. »

Je m'engageas dans la porte. Et en souriant je prononças.

-Tu es vraiment un idiot.

-Est-ce que tu reviendras un jour ?

Je retourna légèrement et l'aperçu, il me regardai avec un regard plein de tristesse et d'espoir.

-Bien sûr. Mentis-je une dernière fois.

Je sortis en fermant la porte derrière moi.

-Il est parti...

Je restai seul assis sur la paille de la grange, en regardant vers le plafond. Je repensa au jour où je l'avais retrouvé ensanglanté et où j'avais promis de le protéger.

-Même si nous sommes séparés, je tiendrais toujours ma promesse... Nor…

Je serrais le poing pour mettre plus de force dans mon serment. « Nor, qu'importe les difficultés et la distance, je saurai tenir ma promesse. Je te protégerai, Nor... »

Malgré ma décision, je ne pus à me résoudre à partir immédiatement je resta appuyer contre la porte, en réfléchissant à tout ce qui venait de se passer. « Mais il faut se faire une raison. C'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.C'est bien comme ça, comme ça. » Je repensa à un souvenir, celui-ci beaucoup plus récent que ceux auxquels je m'étais souvenu étant enfermé.

 _J'étais dans le bureau de Suède, debout lui assit, il avait croisait ces mains devant sous son menton. Il me fixait de son regard transcendant et me parla sur un ton neutre, mais qui sous-entendait un ordre ou une menace._

 _-Rejoins-nous et nous ne les attaqueront pas. Sinon, je ne peux pas te garantir qu'ils ne leur arrivera rien. Compris ?_

 _Cette idée me donna des frissons, je ne voulais pas que l'on face du mal à Dan et à Ice, mais je ne voulais pas le rejoindre non plus, je ne voulais pas être séparé d'eux._

 _-C'est le boss qui a décidé, je ne peux rien y faire. Continua t-il._

 _Apparemment, lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le fait que ce soit son boss qu'il lui dise de me mettre de son côté fit germer une inquiétude._

 _-Est-ce que… Je les reverrais un jour ?_

 _Et cela valait autant si je le rejoigne que si je refusait. Je serrais mon bras gauche en espérant un oui, mais c'était peu probable. Pour toute réponse, il baissa la tête et garda un profond silence, qui pouvait ce traduire par non c'est impossible._

 _-Désolé. Finit-il par lâcher._

 _J'étais effrayé par ça. « Si je ne rejoins pas Suède, il pourra alors détruire Dan et Ice sous mes yeux. Je ne veux pas les voir souffrir. Mais si je vais avec Suède, je ne l'ai reverrai pas mais je pourrai les sauver de nombreuses souffrances, mais nous soufrerons tous de cette séparation. »_

 _Je voyais que Suède me mettait la pression, il fallait une réponse maintenant. Je réussi à me défiler en lui demandant, du temps et parvint à m'enfuir de chez lui, non sans mal puis à me retrouver gravement blessé et finalement secourus par Dan. Pendant ma convalescence, j'ai envoyé une lettre à Suède, lui disant qu'après mûres réflexions, j'acceptai sa proposition et viendrai à sa rencontre dans un lieu de rendez-vous. Puis vint le soir de ma fuite, qui a dégénérée._

« Je n'aurais leur dire ça et leur faire du mal. Anko est trop impétueux. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai pas arrêté de leur mentir quotidiennement. Je suis un menteur. Je prétendais être heureux. Je prétendais être un frère. Malgré ça, j'aurais aimé que ces jours durent éternellement. On vivait heureux. »

Je glissa contre la porte et m'assis, je baissa la tête. Tout cela me faisait horriblement mal, j'avais été un menteur jusqu'au bout, j'avais été horrible avec eux, mon existence elle-même n'était qu'un mensonge, je ne vivais que de mensonges. Je m'aperçus que ma vue se brouillait devant un flot de larmes, impossible à contenir. J'avais besoin de pleurer pour évacuer les mensonges qui me pesaient chaque jour un peu plus, jusqu'à maintenant.

-Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé Ice. Je suis désolé Anko. Murmurais-je en repliant mes jambes sur moi-même pour essayer d'étouffer les pleurs.

« Mais j'ai pris ma décision. » Je repensa au jour où Dan m'a sauvé et m'a promis de me protéger. « Ce jour là, Anko m'a sauvé et depuis… Je n'ai pas eu la force de prendre part à un combat… Mais.. » Je redressai la tête, en m'appuyant sur mes genoux, pour pouvoir exprimer ma pensée à voix basse.

-Cette fois, c'est moi qui les protègerai.

« C'est la seconde raison qui m'a poussait à mentir. »

FIN(lande)

 _Oui, jeu de mots pourri_


End file.
